To the Zoo
by Angel1029
Summary: Basiclly the title explains it all. The team goes to the zoo, courtsy of Megan, and Robin plays with the animals. My first Young Justice fic.


**I'm not sure how this will turn out, mainly 'cause I'm just trying a Young Justice fic for fun.**

**As always, I own only the plot, nothing more.**

**YJYJ**

"KF! To my left! You idiot! He nearly shot me!"

"Well too bad Wonder Boy! I nearly got killed _seven times_ already! And where have you been?"

"It's Boy Wonder, Kid Idiot! And I've been fighting! Where the heck were you?"

Kaldur shook his head as he watched Robin and Wally play some new video game on the Cave's TV. The two boys were shouting into headphones, even though the other was sitting right next to them. He then looked around to see what the rest of his teammates were doing. Conner was standing behind the couch with a perplexed look on his face, as if wondering why someone would play that game. Artemis was sitting on the couch, behind the two boys on the floor, laughing whenever Wally's character was nearly killed by some gang members with guns. Miss Martian was- he didn't know where she was at the moment, but the martian girl was certain to join them soon. Zatanna was sitting in a chair and reading a book. He wasn't quite sure how she was able to block out all the noise but she somehow was. Kaldur was guessing she used a spell a while ago, when the boys started playing.

"Dude?"

"What?"

Wally turned to look at his best friend, mouth wide open, "You just _shot _me!"

Robin smirked as he went around shooting more gang members, "Well you were in my way. How else was I supposed to shoot those guys?"

"Uh, maybe let _me_ get them!"

Robin's smirk only grew bigger so Wally dropped his controller and headed to the kitchen.

While Wally was busy fixing a sandwich, Megan flew in with a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what!"

Robin, without looking away from the game, replied, "We're going somewhere."

"Yes! We're going to the zoo!"

Everyone stood up at once, pausing their game, laying down their book, or something of the sort to go see the tickets Megan had. She handed them out to everyone and told them they were good for today.

"So," Wally asked, "when are we going?"

"As soon as everyone's ready!"

YJYJYJ

Robin was excited, while some (Bruce and Wally) thought that going to the zoo would bring back bad memories, he thought nothing of it as the group of teens entered the zoo. Megan wanted to see everything, having never been to a zoo before, and Artemis wanted to see the tigers. Kaldur was interested in the aquatic animals and Wally wanted to see the reptiles. Conner didn't really care what they saw, he just wanted to walk around, and Robin was with Megan; see everything. The team agreed to let Megan do the mind link so they would know where everyone was, and so they could all meet up at the end.

Wally dragged Kaldur and Robin to the reptile house while the three girls took Conner to the tigers and lions. Poor Conner was very outnumbered.

Wally enjoyed bugging the other boys by telling them random facts about reptiles as they walked through the reptile house. Robin, however, was about ready to kick him in the shin.

"Oh! Some snakes can go _months_ without eating, and the saltwater crocodile is the largest living reptile, and sometimes, when snakes are born with two heads, they'll fight for food, and-"

"We _get it_!"

"I was just talking. Geez, can't a guy talk around here?"

"Not you." Robin muttered and in return, Wally sent a fake-hurt glare his way.

Kaldur intervened saying, "Let us go to the aquarium. I am interested in what creatures are kept there."

"I have a feeling he won't be too happy when he sees all the animals in containters. What about you- Rob?"

Wally looked over his shoulder for the smaller teen, but found nothing there. He started wondering where the ninja went off to, silently blaming Batman for making his protégé so ninja-_y_. Wow, that was lame.

"Rob? Come on, this isn't funny."

The two boys heard screaming and quickly got in battle stance. They looked to where the screams were coming from and saw a lion roaming the zoo. Wally relaxed, relived it wasn't a villain to spoil their fun, but Kaldur still looked uneasy.

"How did it get out of its cage?"

He was answered by a police man dragging two kids by their shirts out of the zoo. Both were blaming the other and struggling to get free, but the policeman had a tight grip.

As the cop shook and scolded the boys and started dragging them off to his car, Wally glanced around once more for his best friend.

"Wally, look."

Wally followed Kaldur's finger to see Robin walking slowly up to the lion. _Great way to keep your ID a _secret _Rob, _he thought as he headed in Robin's direction, _and I thought _you_ were supposed to be the smart one._

_-Robin!-_

The team grabbed their heads at the sudden mind-intervention and Wally and Kaldur turned to see the girls and Conner behind them.

Artemis stared at the bird who was getting closer and closer to the lion, "What is he _doing_?"

Zatanna looked worried, "Should we help him?"

"Nah," Wally shrugged dismissively, "Rob's got it covered."

The team watched as Robin made it right in front of the lion, speaking in low, but friendly tones to the cat. He soon started playing with the creature, petting and racing with it as bystanders looked on in amazement. By then, Wally had made it over to the pair and was whispering in Robin's ear. Robin looked back at the team and gave them a wave, then turned to listen to Wally again. Robin waved goodbye to the cat and headed over to the team, while Wally followed close behind, rolling his eyes. All members of the junior Justice League stared at the boys as they approached.

"Uh," Robin said sheepishly, "I'm good with animals…?"

Wally gave them a thousand-watt smile and ran away before they could question him. Robin glared in his direction and faced everyone again.

"Well, I used to work at a zoo, you see, and I've always loved animals, so…."

Kaldur, Megan, and Zatanna decided to just go with it and not question the Boy Wonder, while Artemis looked at him suspiciously, and Conner had forgotten or ignored the whole thing and was now glaring fiercely at the monkeys.

**YJYJYJ**

Wally and Dick were hanging out in the Manor, having a rematch on the video game they had been playing earlier. Bruce walked in and stood in the doorway for a minute before disappearing off to the Batcave. Wally had already opened his big mouth and told Bruce all about the zoo. Somehow though, Bruce wasn't mad enough to deprive his ward of letting his best friend come over for a few hours. Of course, Dick was using this time to hack the game and beat Wally every time as revenge for being a loud mouth. Wally still hadn't figured out how Dick kept winning.

"Shoot him! Shoot him!"

"No! To the left! The _left_!"

"Aw, come on! Really?"

"Not my fault you suck at this game!"

"You hacked it! I know you did!"

"You have no proof! And I'm still winning!"

"Yeah, well I- HEY!"

"Hmm?"

"You shot me _again_! Dude!"

**YJYJYJ**

**And that ends my first Young Justice fic. Please review! I really want to see how you guys liked it!**


End file.
